


the light is no mystery

by ceserabeau



Series: Avengers AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, F/M, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceserabeau/pseuds/ceserabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to kill Nazis?” a doctor asks him.<br/>Scott cocks his head, considers it for a moment. “I don’t want to kill anyone,” he says. “I just don’t like bullies.”<br/>It’s the right answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light is no mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers AU. Featuring Scott as Captain America, Stiles as Bucky Barnes, and copious theft of quotes from the movie
> 
> Title from [The Visible World](http://the-weekly-poet.livejournal.com/18120.html?style=mine) by Richard Siken

Once upon a time, Scott gets beaten up in an alley. Stiles, as always, comes to his rescue.

“Sometimes I think you like getting beaten up,” he says as he picks Scott off the ground.

“I had him on the ropes,” Scott says, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Stiles laughs, and it’s a bright spot in an otherwise grey afternoon.

-

“I ship out tomorrow,” Stiles says softly.

It’s a cold spring and Scott’s ill again, body shaking and racked with shudders. They’re huddled together beneath the blankets; body heat, Stiles says earnestly, can’t have you getting pneumonia.

“I want to come with you,” Scott says, tucking his head into the soft place where Stiles’ shoulder meets his neck.

Stiles pulls the blanket up higher, tucks it around Scott’s neck. “You know you’re ineligible, Scotty.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

Stiles sighs into his hair. “Just – don’t do anything stupid until I get back, okay?”

“How can I?” Scott asks with a laugh. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Stiles cackles, such a familiar, comforting sound; but they lie there in silence until the dawn comes.

-

“Do you want to kill Nazis?” a doctor asks him.

Scott cocks his head, considers it for a moment. “I don’t want to kill anyone,” he says. “I just don’t like bullies.”

It’s the right answer.

-

Agent Yukimura is what his mom would’ve called a bombshell. Petite frame, tiny waist, a face more gorgeous than any Scott’s ever seen.

“I supervise all operations for this division,” she tells them all as they stand to attention in the blistering sun.

One of the men down the line scoffs loudly. “Thought I was signing up for the US Army.”

Agent Yukimura turns slowly, face perfectly blank. “Your name, soldier?”

“Jackson Whittemore,” the man says and the smirk is audible.

“Well, Private Whittemore,” she says, voice saccharine sweet, “I’m glad you haven’t been misinformed. This is the US Army and while you undergo your training, you report to me.”

“You think I’m gonna take orders from a woman?” Whittemore asks, “And a _Jap_ at that.”

Agent Yukimura’s eyebrow twitches. “Step forward,” she commands and Whittemore does with a swagger. She smiles at him sweetly, and then she punches him in the face.

Scott too busy falling in love to cheer.

-

Training is the single worst thing he’s ever done. Worse than getting beaten up. Worse than the time he rode the Cyclone on Coney Island. But then Scott jumps on a grenade and just like that it’s over; they’ve made their choice. He will be their supersoldier.

It isn’t until the chamber closes over him that he starts to regret agreeing to it.

When Hale switches the machine on, it’s blinding. The whole world is swallowed in a blue light that makes his skin stretch and his bones expand, until everything feels like it’s on fire, his body tearing itself apart.

Faintly Scott hears himself screaming.

When the light fades and the pain recedes, he finally opens his eyes. Everything feels weird, and there’s a beautiful girl pounding on the glass front of the chamber.

When the doors finally split apart, Agent Yukimura’s right there. “How do you feel?” she asks, hands twitching like she’s trying her hardest not to reach out and touch him.

“Taller,” Scott says, and grins at her; “Do I look taller?”

Then the bomb goes off.

-

Scott always wanted to be in the army, and while Colonel Philips wants to lock him up in a lab, Senator Brandt says he can make that happen. So Scott says yes.

As it turns out, when Brandt said army he really meant show. And Scott he isn’t much of an actor or a singer or a dancer, so when they put him in on stage he doesn’t really know what to do. It’s lucky the crowds are wowed by his words and the line of girls at his back to really pay attention to his complete lack of talent.

He imagines what Stiles would say if he could see him now; he’d probably just laugh.

-

30 miles behind enemy lines, through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe.

Sounds like a piece of cake.

-

Scott finds Stiles tied to the table, strapped down at ankle and wrist. He’s mumbling something that might be English or French or German, words slurred as they trickle out of his mouth. When Scott tries to get him on his feet, his legs give way under him and Scott has to grab him to keep him from collapsing.

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles, I thought you were dead.”

Stiles tilts his head at him, and his body leans dangerously with it. “I thought you were smaller,” he says, but he lets Scott drag him out of the room anyway as an explosion outside paints the room in fiery red.

-

Later, when Scott’s saved 400 men and dragged them all the way back to camp, Agent Yukimura drags him behind a tent.

“Call me Kira,” she says, and presses her lips to his.

Scott’s been thinking about this for a while, what it’d be like to kiss her, what she'd taste like, whether her lips would be soft and smooth or dry and chapped. But nothing compares to this. It’s like fireworks on the Fourth of July, like drowning under a tidal wave and taking a first breath at the same.

When they pull apart, they’re both smiling like idiots and if Scott wasn’t in love before, he sure as hell is now.

-

Hydra is one hell of an enemy, but they’re one hell of a unit. The Howling Commandos, the best of the best, and Scott has never been so proud of his men. They went into hell once, nearly all died, and now they do it again and again, at his say so.

They fall into an easy routine: go in, kick ass, get out. They cut a swathe across Europe, following train tracks through bombed out villages, marching through endless tilled fields. In Italy, in France, in Belgium, Bohemia, Holland, Hungary, people cheer when they roll through town.

One afternoon finds them high up on a mountain, surrounding by still silence, and Scott is blinded by the sunlight reflecting off the snow. Stiles cranes his neck to look down into the endless ravine that lies before them and the sun cuts a sharp line along his cheekbone, the slope of his neck.

“Long drop,” he says.

-

Scott may be a supersoldier, but all that does nothing to prevent Stiles from falling from the train.

-

There’s a bottle of whiskey on the table, three quarters empty, and Scott is entirely too sober.

“Your body sucks,” Kira says when he tells her.

It startles a laugh from him, the first since he saw Stiles plummeting into the snow, and when he looks up she’s smiling back at him, soothing like a balm. He pours her a glass and she sips it, ladylike, barely wincing at taste.

“I’m going after them,” Scott says into the silence that settles.

Kira reaches out and grasps his hand. “I know,” she says, squeezing gently.

Scott can feel all the bones in her hand move and thinks about how fragile she is, how easy to break. He hates that this is who he’s becoming, hyperaware of the weakness of human life. It makes his heart ache.

“I’m going to kill them,” he says, voice pitched so low it’s almost inaudible.

Kira doesn’t take her hand away, only nods. “I know,” she says again. “But when it’s over, I’ll be here.”

Scott stares at her, shocked into silence. She just watches him watching her, as calm as ever. “I’ll take you on a date,” he promises, and Kira smiles.

-

Somewhere on a plane high above the ocean, Scott finally comes face to face with the Red Skull. The man who could have been him, the man who killed so many people, the man who would destroy the world.

“I have seen the future, Captain,” the Skull shouts over the sound of wind whistling through the bridge.

Stiles voice whispers in his ear complaining about monologuing, and Scott would laugh but they’re thirty-thousand feet in the air and there’s a man without a face shooting at him. He throws his shield and the Skull goes flying in a shower of blue sparks.

“What have you done?” he cries as he lifts the cube and the blue light, the same bright blue that rushed over Scott in the chamber, begins to dance around the room.

What opens up above their heads is nothing Scott has ever seen. A thousand colours paint the sky, full of swirling clouds and dancing lights. And the cube, like a bolt of electricity, shooting up and up, expanding and growing until it swallows the Red Skull and disappears in the blink of an eye.

After, Scott hails Kira on the radio. “I’m going to have to force the plane down,” he tells her, and hears her hiccup over the line.

“Please – don’t,” she whispers; “There has to be another way.”

“This is my choice,” Scott says, “I’m going to have to take a rain check,” and watches the ice rush up to meet him.

-

Fast forward and Scott wakes again. There’s a game playing on the radio that he’s already seen, and the noise from the street sounds tinny and strained. When the woman steps through the door, he knows something up.

It isn’t until he breaks out into the sunshine that he realises just what’s wrong.

He’s in New York, but it isn’t the New York he knows. Gone are the wide streets, the low rumbling of cars, the squat red and white brick buildings. Instead there are people on every corner, skyscrapers that reach up higher than he can see, horns honking all around him. Everything is bright and blinding, and nothing he recognises.

Then there’s a row of black cars and a big, bald, black guy with only one eye staring him down.

“You’ve been asleep, Captain,” he says, “For almost seventy years.”

Scott tilts his head up at the city he once knew, the gleaming metal buildings looming over him, the sleek cars that speed around him. It’s nothing he expected and nothing he ever wanted.

He thinks about what the Red Skull said: _I have seen the future, Captain_ , and look at them all now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is taking over my brain.


End file.
